A Day in the Life
by twizler86258
Summary: Some of what happened in Fourside from Paula's POV! Some Ness/Paula romance also!
1. Having Fun

I sighed as I continued to flip through TV stations. I was laying on one of the two hotel beds in our hotel room

in Fourside with my two best friends. As I glanced to my left I smiled when I saw Jeff tinkering with some other broken

machine he'd found. I readjusted myself so I was comfortable laying on my stomach. I looked over my shoulder to see

Ness smiling at me. I smiled and blushed and kept flipping through channels as I turned back around. Ness could be so

cute sometimes without meaning to. The way he was leaning up against the bed's headboard behind me with his hands

behind his head. When I finally found a good show I began I began to rub my right shoulder. It had been stinging for

about an hour ever since I was bitten by a Thirsty Coil Snake in a fight. I took my fingers away when I felt that soft

green ball of light hit my shoulder. I smiled shyly at Ness in thanks for him wasting his PP to use Healing on my

shoulder. I looked over at Jeff as he got up off his position on the adjacent bed and crouched down by the air

conditioner. He was trying to fix it because Ness was fanning himself with his baseball hat complaining he was to hot. I

flipped over onto my back and sat up to look at Ness. I began counting down from five on my fingers and mouthed the

numbers as I counted. "Five...four...three..." Ness cracked a smile "two...one." As I mouthed one and folded down my

pointer finger I heard the air conditioner hum to life. Ness and I shared a laugh as Jeff turned away from the air

conditioner. "What did I do?" he asked innocently at our laughs. "Nothing" I replied smiling as I flipped back over to

watch TV. "We should probably get some sleep" Ness suggested replacing his hat onto his head. He climbed off my bed

and jumped into the other bed next to Jeff. As I crawled under the covers on my bed Jeff flicked the lights off. "Good

night boys" I whispered closing my eyes. "Night Paula" Ness and Jeff simultaneously replied. I glanced over at the boys

and had to stifle a laugh. To me when Jeff took off his glasses before bed, he looked really weird. What looked even

weirder to me though is that Ness slept in his baseball hat. I drifted off to sleep quickly and woke up fairly early the next

morning. I wearily walked into the bathroom to re-tie my hair ribbon. When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Ness

and Jeff sitting up and stretching. "Can we please go to the mall today? Please?" I begged. I was tired of all the fighting

we'd been doing in the past days and wanted a break. "Fine" Jeff groaned. "Jeff!" Ness hissed elbowing him in the ribs.

Ness hated to go shopping and was pretty much the reason we hadn't gone in days. "Ughh fine Paula" he groaned. The

Fourside Department Store was huge and super fun. The boys didn't really care for the trip much. The most annoying

thing happened as we were leaving though. The power suddenly flicked off. As soon as the lights turned off, something

grabbed me around the waist and started dragging me away from Ness and Jeff. I screamed and saw Jeff and Ness

chasing me but the thing was just to fast. When I glanced up to see what monster grabbed me I almost passed out. My

eyes were met with the face of a giant green pile of sludge with eyes. unfortunately for me the thing wasn't being

particularly careful when carrying me so I banged my head against the ground. I put my hand to my hand to my head

when I started to feel dizzy. The sludge monster stopped for a moment only long enough for me to see that the room

was spinning. That was the last thing I saw before the world went black.

_Twiz: Due to popular demand I decided to make this two chapeters to make it easier to read. Enjoy!_


	2. Rescued

When I woke up I was lying on a couch in a mostly black room. The weird part of it was that everything was

outlined in different colored neon lights. The only thing that was normal looking was me, and an old man in

a blue suit. I got up off the couch slowly and approached the was creepily standing in the corner of the

room just mumbling. "Excuse me?" I asked the man "where is this?" He immediately looked up as if

noticing me for the first time. I stumbled back a bit by his sudden look of anger. I screeched as he suddenly

grabbed me by the wrist. Suddenly I was transported into the kind of state I go into when I get a vision.

immediately a voice started speaking to the man that I psychically heard. _"Stop Ness and do so by your _

_own hand" _it said. _"Don't let them go to Summers"_ and _"Make sure they know nothing of the pyramid"_ it

whispered. Then just as soon as voice started, it stopped. I felt the grip loosen on my arm as everything

flashed white. immediately everything was normally colored instead of having the neon look it used to

have. "Paula?" the old man asked me releasing my arm. "Are you alright?" he continued looking genuinely

concerned for me. I nodded feeling the urge to back away from the lunatic. "I don't know what came over

me, please forgive me." he pleaded."It was probably Mani Mani" he said more to himself than to me. "What

just happened? Why was everything black? What did that voice mean?" I asked frantically trying to get

some answers. "Easy" the man said smiling at me. "Come and sit and I'll explain" he said sitting on the

couch and patting the seat next to him. I hesitantly joined him on the couch. "My name is Mr. Monotoli,

what you experienced was an illusion created by the Mani Mani statue. The statue is a device that creates

illusions. That voice you heard was also an illusion created by the statue. I believe the 'they' it was referring

to was you and your friends." Mr. Monotoli paused for a second to glance at the ground somewhat guilty

then looked back at me. "I want you to find your friends and go to Summers" he told me determinedly.

"Actually would it be OK for me to wait here for them?" I asked. "They'll know where to find me" I paused

and broke into a grin "they always do." "You are more than welcome to wait here for th..." Mr.

Monotoli stopped as he heard a knock on the door. He stood up to get it and I followed to see who it was.

Mr. Monotoli barely had enough time to lay his hand on the doorknob before the door burst open and Ness

and Jeff stormed in. My face broke into the biggest smile possible. For some reason Mr. Monotoli ran over

and hid behind me, possibly for protection? I guess it made sense because Jeff and Ness probably thought

it was his fault I was kidnapped. I wasn't really listening when Ness came over but I saw him give me a

relieved grin before addressing Mr. Monotoli. The next thing I know he turned to me "Paula. Return to Ness.

I'm sorry I created so much trouble for you." Immediately I turned to Ness "Ness! You finally made it here!

I'm fine. I believed you'd come save me." It took all the will-power I had not to hug him. " Mr. Monotoli isn't

really a bad person. Take some time to listen to him" I continued returning to my spot between Ness and

Jeff. After that Mr. Monotoli re-capped what he told me, to Ness and Jeff. I suddenly got super excited when

I heard Mr. Monotoli say "Summers is located across the ocean. Take my helicopter. I'll open the door to

my heliport." We all turned to watch as a panel in the wall opened revealing stairs to the heliport. "Bye!" I

called over my shoulder as we started up the stairs. When we reached the hallway leading to the heliport I

stopped. It took a few seconds for Ness and Jeff to notice but eventually they did. They both turned around

together with looks of concern on their faces. "Paula are you sure you're OK?" Ness asked walking back

over to lay his hand on my left shoulder. "If you're not we can take a break" Jeff offered putting his hand on

my right shoulder. "I'm fine" I replied smiling at them both in turn. I waited a second before adding "I love

you guys" and pulling them into a group hug. At that moment I knew we would all be fine as long as we

were together.


End file.
